Luckie's Second Challenge Book
by and so the birds sing
Summary: Woo! Welcome to my second challenge book! Expect more crazy stories of sadness, weirdness, cannoness, and hopefully even some mary-sues.
1. Rotr: Drabble

_Young ones attacked, a savior unknown._

 _Jay and lion hope to find one they've lost before._

 _Leaving on the fire's word, one leaves to find the truth._

 _Yet when out into the unknown, the truth differs from what had been thought before._

 _Anger and sadness, hope has gone from mind._

 _Lies and past memories resurface in a new light, different yet the same as before._

 _Convinced to help one who wronged them once before._

 _Two would remember the one who left to a world below._

 _Yet all would see the false light of the cruel sun that returned once more._


	2. Ocean of Love and Death(Rotr)

_They were like fire and ice, except no matter how many times he denied her, she just wouldn't melt..._

* * *

"Who am I kidding, lets not get overzealous here." Cerulean eyes gleamed as she stalked towards her 'prey',. "You've always been a huge piece of foxdung."

Face to face, cruel cerulean eyes met dull green and the she-cat grinned. "If I could kill you, I would. But it's frowned upon in all of the clans."

"Having said th-" The she-cat let out a small gasp mid-sentence as her 'prey' pinned her to the ground. "H-hey! Get off of me!"

"Oh shut it Silversplash, we both know that this thing, whatever it may be, is really just show," the tom growled as she struggled under him, "And you know what, i'm tired of it. I don't love you and I never will, so get over yourself and leave me alone before we both get in trouble."

He rolled his eyes, letting her up before bounding off into the distance.

Shaking off her pelt, she hissed, " Mark my words Hawkblaze, you will regret this."

* * *

 _Because everything that spilled from her mouth was an ocean of lies..._

* * *

A cat of grey fur sat by a river, seemingly lost in thought, he'd lost hope in life, all he had left was her, his love.

He hated that he believed every word she said, even if he didn't realize it, but he also hated how she loved him, even though she was so much better than him.

With his dull grey fur and scarred face, he was sometimes that anybody liked him.

Yet he, Stormpelt, still went back to her every night, letting her feed him endless lies.

And so he leapt into the river, swimming past the edge of Forestclan's, his home's, territory.

* * *

 _He wanted nothing but her love, She wanted nothing but his death..._

* * *

A young, silvery tabby with cerulean eyes, nearly given away by the soft moonlight, sat silently in the bushes, watching a close friend and a lost memory converse.

She wasn't sure why, but she knew that she couldn't leave now.

"Silversplash, I really think i'm in love with you." The young tabby she-cat's eyes widened as she watched her friend touch noses with this 'Silversplash'.

A melodic laugh came from Silversplash's mouth. "Oh Stormpelt, that's so sweet. But i'm afraid I can't love you back."

Stormpelt's eyes were filled with sadness and confusion. "W-what?! Why not?"

Silversplash walked fowards until she was directly in front of Stormpelt, unknowingly blocking the young tabby's view of him.

Suddenly a loud screech made the young tabby jump, rustling the bush's leaves.

A large splash and a quiet laugh were heard as the young tabby silently prayed to Starclan that she wasn't caught.

"That's why," Silversplash sat at the water's edge for a moment longer, the young tabby beginning to believe she hadn't been caught.

But then everything seemed to just flash before her eyes, a loud screech, she was laying on the ground, the glint of another cat's claws.

The young tabby squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the pain of claws ripping through her flesh.

Suddenly the weight that was upon her had been lifted and as she opened her eyes, she noticed that a familiar brown tabby tom had pinned down the now limp body of Silversplash.

As regretful green eyes met terrified cerulean, they nodded to each other, and silently went on their way home.

Father and daughter held together by a secret only one truly understood, and mother forever lost in her own ocean of misery.

* * *

 _ **Woo!**_

 _ **I actually finished this challenge.**_

 ** _I apologize if it's really confusing because I honestly had no idea where i was going with this._**

 ** _It started out being based off of 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing' by Set It Off,_** ** _and then I just like started drifting off into something else._**

 ** _I also like partially forgot about the word/theme thing which was 'ocean' so yeah... xD_**

 ** _But hope you enjoyed anyways!_**


End file.
